


rivarmin: one word prompts

by chun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate Levi, Almost naked apron, Armin is twenty, M/M, he also likes hearing the words 'i love you' in different languages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chun/pseuds/chun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a while ago, I asked for one word prompts on my rivarmin blog, so here we are.</p><p>1. 'Mess' - in which Levi comes home to find his kitchen in a mess, and an even even hotter mess covered in flour and wearing the cutest apron he's ever seen. Cuddles, kisses and not so sneaky snaps ensue.</p><p>2. 'Water' - Levi surprises Armin.</p><p>3. 'Blowjobs' - Levi wonders if doing this is against Scouting Legion rules, but honestly? He couldn't give a flying fuck.</p><p>Will be rated 'E' for chapter three, when it comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Levi's thirty-something in this and Armin's just turned twenty.  
> It's probably been almost a year since I first got these prompts, so I've tried to make them as long as I possibly can, so I hope y'all enjoy them somewhat. This isn't proofread, so sorry if there's any mistakes! ^-^

Levi finishes work two hours late. It's not unusual, because Erwin always has extra errands he needs doing but it's the first night Armin's managed to get away from Eren and Mikasa since the last time he and Levi saw each other last, not including the face time and Skype calls they have almost every other night. Levi doesn't bother _rushing_ home because he knows Armin would rather him drive safely, not at all like Levi used to in his racing days.

It's ten thirty at night when Levi gets home and sees Armin's worn sneakers by the door. He smiles to himself as he throws his car keys on the side table and removes his own shoes, then makes his way to where he can hear all the noise coming from. Levi's greeted with the sight of Armin's cute butt, clad tight in the cotton material of his boxer briefs and something red and blue and frilly hugging tightly to the sides and front of the blond's body.

Levi notices Armin's humming and it's so adorably cute as he goes about doing what he's doing, shaking his petite little arse along with what Levi supposes is music and Levi laughs. It's quite, mostly airy but it catches Armin's attention, as does the phone Levi's holding in his hand, like he was recording something. Armin glares.

"Delete it."

"I don't even get a hello?" Levi slips his phone back into his slacks as he appreciates the view; Armin wearing an apron that's one size too small for him, the blue of it matches his eyes whereas the red just looks seductive, almost. The skirt poofs out and the top of is just barely covering Armin's nipples, the ribbon in the middle just making it look like he's wrapped himself up as a gift. Levi also notices the ridiculous amount of flour covering the brat's face, his hair white at the tips and spiking up in some places. "Even after you dirtied almost every single one of my dishes?"

And it's true; there's pots and pans and plates and forks and knives overflowing out of the sink, onto the bench.

"Delete that video you just took, and I'll give you a hello," Armin glares again.

"Yeah, yeah," Levi steps closer to his lover as he pulls his phone out, letting Armin watch as he deletes the video from the 'Videos' and 'Recently deleted' folders. "Happy?" He lets his lips brush against the blond's as he says it, but it's Armin that turns it into a kiss, pulling Levi closer.

"Welcome home," Armin pants as they part.

"Mm," Levi tugs gently at the skirt of the apron, "So what's this about? Trying to seduce me?"

"You wish," Armin retorts. "I was hot and it was the only thing I could find that you wouldn't mind me getting dirty. Mind telling me why you've got such a thing anyway?"

Levi blushes- he swears he isn't, but Armin insists otherwise. "It was a gift. I guess I forgot about it."

"Fair enough," Armin shrugs and goes back to what he was doing- mixing something up in yet another pot. Levi hugs the blond from behind, wrapping his arms around Armin's waist. He kisses Armin's shoulder, up until he's kissing the flesh behind Armin's ear. Armin gasps. "Don't do that."

"Okay," Levi stands on his tip-toes and rests his chin on Armin's shoulder, to see what he's doing. "What are you making, anyway?"

"You'll see." Levi pouts and Armin can see it out of the corner of his eye. He chuckles to himself. Levi can be so...  _childish_ at times, but Armin finds himself not caring all that much. It's cute most of the time. "Why are you so clingy today?"

Armin feels, more than sees, Levi shrug. "If we aren't going to have sex, let me cuddle you?"

"Yeah, okay."

"And take one picture."

Armin sighs, then groans, giving in, "Fine."

"Thank you," Levi kisses the back of Armin's neck as he fishes his phone out, handing it to the blond. "You take it."

"You're being in it, too, then."

"Of course."

Armin holds the phone out at arms length, over the pot of whatever he's mixing which is dangerous because being the klutz he is, could easily drop it into the mixture. Levi sighs with relief when he's handed back his phone and looks at the picture. Armin's smiling into the camera, though Levi's staring at him lovingly.

"I made it your home screen."

"Won't people see that?"

"It's different from your lock screen, old man."

Levi lets out a huff before kissing Armin's bare shoulder again. "I'm gonna go shower. Let me know when it's done. I'm _starving_."

Levi's grateful Armin doesn't turn around- he snaps a secret picture of the brat before disappearing down the hall.

-

"Dinner's ready," Armin's standing in the entrance to the bathroom; Levi hadn't bothered shutting the door.

Levi turns off the hot water and steps out, drying himself before putting basketball boxers on.

Levi watches Armin watch him.

"You should wash your face, Armin."

"Right," Armin flies past the older man, to the sink and washes his face. Levi makes his way back to the two seat dining table as he waits for Armin, pulling out his phone and scrolling though his pictures, finding the bunch of selfies Eren and Armin have taken together. Levi rolls his eyes but doesn't bother deleting them as waits until his bowl's placed in front of him before he puts his phone away.

"Sorry it's so late," Armin sits down across from Levi, still in the apron.

"That's fine," Levi smiles as he starts eating the soup in front of him. Pumpkin- his favourite. "You gonna wear that all night?"

"Huh?"

"The apron."

"Oh," a blush spread across Armin's cheeks. "I forgot I was wearing it."

"Of course you did," Levi smiled.

They ate in silence after that, even as they ate desert, Armin  _still_  in the goddamn apron.

-

They were on the pull-out sofa bed in the living room lazily making out when Levi asked, gesturing to the apron, "Can I take this off?"

"Yeah."

"After I take another picture?"

"Okay," Armin rolled his eyes, "How do you want me?"

"In a suggestive position, maybe?"

"Of course," Armin sighed as he got into position, on his hands and knees, looking at Levi with wild eyes.

The shutter sound went off and Armin collapsed, face burying into the sofa bed. His voice, though muffled, came out clearly to Levi, "You want another picture, don't you?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"I don't," Armin lay on his side, adjusting the apron a bit to make it more suggestive, head resting in his hand as he looked at Levi with hooded eyes.

Levi took the picture before undoing the bow, sliding the apron down the blond's body and ignoring his desire to fuck Armin right then and there.

The older man lay back down beside the blond, who cuddled up to him, resting his head on Levi's chest as they watch reruns of  _Community_ , their legs entwined under the old blanket Levi had pulled out, their hands interlocked.

Levi brought Armin's hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on each of the brat's knuckles, aware that Armin was watching him as he did so.

"I love you," Armin whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to Levi's cheek.

"Mm," Levi let go of the blond's hand so he could caress Armin's cheek, "I love me, too."

"Fuck you," Armin turned over, back towards Levi. Levi scooted closer, spooning the blond.

"I'm kidding," he pressed a kiss to the back of Armin's neck. "I love you."

Armin turned over again, their noses brushing and their bodies impossibly close.

"Go on," Armin whispered, eyes locked onto Levi's.

"Ana behibak," Levi kissed Armin's forehead.

"Volim te."

Levi kissed the blond's temple.

"Ik hou van jou."

Levi kissed Armin's cheek.

"Je t’aime, Je t’adore."

His other cheek.

"Ich liebe dich."

Levi kissed the corner of Armin's lips.

"Aloha Au Ia`oe."

Levi kissed Armin's on the lips.

"Ani ohev otcha."

Levi kissed Armin's jaw.

"Taim i’ ngra leat."

Levi pressed his lips to Armin's throat.

"Ti amo."

Levi kissed Armin's collarbone.

"Es tevi miilu."

Levi pressed a kiss to Armin's exposed shoulder.

"Ya tebya liubliu."

Levi pressed his lips to Armin's again, smiling.


	2. Water

‘Oi brat, wake up,’ Levi shook Armin’s shoulder.

A sea of blue glared back at Levi, but all Levi could do was smile to himself as the boy grumbled. It was cute when the younger man tried (though often failed) to appear hostile.

‘What is it?’ Armin asked, his voice rough with sleep.

‘Get ready,’ was all Levi said before he kissed the boy’s cheek and wondered off, humming to himself, although he could feel Armin’s eyes boring into him until he was out of sight.

Levi was sure that Armin would like the surprise he had planned. At least Levi hoped he would, since it had been a pain in the arse to organise everything and everyone.

*

‘Are you going to tell me where we’re going?’ Armin’s incredulous voice filled the otherwise silent car.

‘You’ll see,’ Levi reached over and squeezed Armin’s thigh, his hand covered in moments by one surprisingly a little larger.

‘Watch the road,’ Armin mumbled as he moved his hand away to flip through a book. ‘Have you heard from Eren lately?’

‘Nope.’ It was times like these Levi was glad he was indifferent in most aspects at times like these. ‘You haven’t?’

‘Not really. Which is weird since he’s always messaging me. Unless he’s hiding something from me again.’

_Ah, fuck,_  Levi thought _, I hope he isn_ _’_ _t on to me_. Wishful thinking, Levi knew, since Armin was a genius. At least Armin was playing along if he’d figured it out though, for which Levi was grateful.

‘How much longer until we get there anyway?’

Levi glanced at the time on the dash. ‘Thirty minutes, there about.’

Armin just hummed in reply before they fell into a comfortable silence as Levi concentrated on driving and Armin became engrossed in his book once more.

*

Levi pulled into the motel’s parking lot as Armin babbled on about the book he’d just finished, clearly not noticing that they’d come to a stop.

‘We’re here, buttercup,’ Levi interjected as soon as he could get a word in.

Armin frowned as he took in their surroundings. ‘This is… This is it?’

Levi chuckled and shook his head. ‘Not really, though we’re staying here for the night, you little ingrate.’

‘No, I’m not-’ Armin huffed, ‘We are?’

Levi nodded.

‘Why?’

‘Because.’ Whether to tell the younger man the truth or not warred in Levi’s mind for a moment, through the truth won out. ‘There’s a beach just a few minutes’ walk from here.’

‘Seriously?’ Armin’s eyes lit up and Levi could’ve sworn he would have been jumping up and down in his seat if the car allowed for it. A frown was marring the boy’s face again though, and Levi reached over to entwine their hands.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I love that you thought of this but I promised Eren the first time I went to the beach or saw the ocean or anything like that, we’d do it together.’

‘I know,’ Levi traced patterns into Armin’s hand with his thumb as he pointed across the lot with his free hand. ‘I invited him. As well as Mikasa and Jean.’

Levi’s heart warmed at the grin that split Armin’s face and squeezed the boy’s hand again before he climbed out of the car, retrieving the bag he’d hidden in the back. ‘Come on, brat.’

*

Jean and Eren’s obnoxiously loud voices overlapped with the crushing waves as Mikasa tried to get them to be quiet.

Levi and Armin stood just a few metres away, their feet emerged in the damp sand, the water just barely touching them.

‘Thank you,’ Armin snuggled into Levi’s side as he wiggled his toes and peered out over the rippling body of water. They’d made it just in time to watch the sun as it set and filled the sky with an array of oranges and reds, seemingly as if the sky was on fire.

‘Anything for you,’ Levi’s voice was a whisper, though he knew Armin had heard him. ‘We can come back tomorrow to swim if you want.’

‘Of course I want to,’ Armin smiled at Levi and Levi couldn’t help but return it.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Levi's just saying he loves Armin in eleven different languages, in this order; Arabic, Croation/Serbian, Dutch, French, German, Hawaiian, Hebrew, Irish, Italian, Latvian and Russian.


End file.
